The objective of the Administrative Core is to allow the principal investigators to focus their energies on the scientific aspects of the study plan. Recognizing that the PI is ulfimately responsible for all aspects of the award, it is the aim of the administrafive core to handle all non-scientific tasks that pertain to the conduct of this research. To facilitate communicafion, coordinafion and planning among the projects and the PI, Dr. Clapham will be assisted by a Laboratory/scientific-program Administrator. The PI and the Administrator will meet weekly to ensure that the PI is fully informed and an acfive participant in the process of Administrafion. The Administrafive Core has three specific aims: Aim 1 is to assist the PI and his colleagues with fiscal management ofthe award. This includes processing award nofices from the NIH, managing project budgets, and assisting in the preparation of annual progress reports to the NIH. The Children's Hospital Office of Sponsored Programs (OSP) is staffed with grants management specialists who concentrate on pre-award aspects of research awards. Post-award oversight is the joint responsibility ofthe OSP and the Office of Research Finance (RFO). The Laboratory/scientific- program Administrator is responsible for daily pre- and post-award activities. Aim 2 is to provide clerical support to the PI and his colleagues for tracking annual renewals of animal and human protocols, manuscript preparafion, traveling and scheduling as it pertains to the program. Aim 3 is to assist the PI and his colleagues in ensuring effecfive communicafion, coordinafion and planning for the program. The laboratory/scientific-program Administrator will schedule and facilitate monthly research update and planning meetings to be attended by each project/core leader and the PI. The intemal advisory board (Corey, Yellen, Ji) will be invited on a quarteriy basis to attend the research update meeting, and external advisors (Julius, Caterina, Basbaum) will be invited to attend yeariy, to provide their fresh perspectives and guidance. RELEVANCE (See instnjctions): An administrafive core is necessary to the smooth function of oversight and administrafion of the acfivities of the projects.